


here for you

by SEMellark



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Haru, alpha!makoto, alpha!rei, dumb boys and their dumb hormones, omega!nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEMellark/pseuds/SEMellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn’t much Haruka finds tedious about being an omega. Not anymore, anyway. If there is one thing, it’s the little gossip sessions. But that could just be a Nagisa thing. Haruka doesn’t really talk to a lot of people of his nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, neck deep in my most important fandom, and I'm back to omegaverse AUs. When will the madness stop.
> 
> There are other things I actually need to work on but I saw a tumblr prompt and couldn't help myself.

“Hey, how big is Mako-chan’s knot anyway?”

“That’s absolutely _none_ of your business.”

Nagisa pouts, breath puffing out in an exasperated cloud around his mouth as if it were the first time he’s asked this question and Haruka shut him down completely. “Oh, come on – “

“No.”

There isn’t much Haruka finds tedious about being an omega. Not anymore, anyway. If there is one thing, it’s the little gossip sessions. But that could just be a Nagisa thing. Haruka doesn’t really talk to a lot of people of his nature.

“You’re no fun.” Nagisa sighs, and Haruka is perfectly okay with this, scanning the immediate area with keen eyes.

Nagisa is visiting for the weekend, but Makoto’s been working a lot and hasn’t seen him much. They’ve been waiting for him in this park for nearly half an hour, in front of a water fountain that Haruka would probably be more interested in if it weren’t freezing outside.

He does have _some_ sense of self-preservation, no matter what Makoto says.

“I just want to prepare myself is all.” Nagisa continues, shifting his weight and seemingly small in his coat, butterfly-print scarf, and earmuffs. Haruka shoots him a look, nonplussed and irritated, although he has no reason to be, this is _Nagisa._ “Okay, _no,_ Haru-chan, don’t give me that look. Mako-chan is basically my mom, how dare you.”

“Force of habit.”

“What, do you have to constantly beat other omegas off Mako-chan with a stick?”

“You’d be surprised.” Haruka says, refusing to elaborate even as Nagisa tugs insistently at his arm. The first two years of college were exhausting. Haruka knew about it if someone so much as _looked_ at Makoto when they were together. “What do you even need to prepare yourself for?”

He regrets asking immediately upon seeing the glint in Nagisa’s eyes. “Well, for Rei-chan, of course!” The blond is practically _preening,_ and Haruka hides his smile behind his scarf. “I’m going into heat soon, and he’s finally stopped being such a stick in the mud about it. I’m ready to be wrecked.”

Haruka fights to keep his expression neutral. Part of him wants to laugh while the other is just plain horrified. “Congratulations.”

“He’s been courting me since high school.” Nagisa groans, nuzzling his forehead against Haruka’s bicep, looping their arms together. Haruka’s never really liked anyone touching him aside from Makoto, but with Nagisa, it’s never been an issue. “And it was _so cute_ , you have no idea, but. We’re big boys now.”

Haruka nods, because he remembers that feeling, finding himself at the edge and ready to take the plunge.

The blue-eyed omega drifts, going back to people watching, not so much looking out for Makoto as trying to sense him. Nagisa hums a nonsensical tune at his side, and it really does feel like they’re back in high school, for a short, nostalgic moment.

“It won’t, like. _Hurt,_ will it?” Nagisa asks suddenly, trying to play it off as curiosity, though Haruka catches a faint trace of lingering apprehension.

You don’t have to be so brave all the time, Haruka wants to say but doesn’t. “Not really.” He shrugs, Nagisa hanging off his every word. “It’s easier in heat than out of it. And I’m sure Rei will be extra careful.”

“ _Too_ careful.” Nagisa grumbles, but he seems relieved all the same. “I wonder if he’s missing me. This is the longest we’ve been away from each other since high school.”

“You’ve been gone two days.” Haruka deadpans, and Nagisa giggles. “And he texts you every hour. On the hour. That’s beyond missing you, he’s _pining_.”

“He could’ve come with me!” Nagisa insists, and this feels like a conversation he’d had with Rei before leaving. “But he had clinicals all weekend. Rei-chan works so hard.”

“Is this all we do when we’re together now?” Haruka muses. “Talk about our boyfriends?”

“Our _mates,_ Haru-chan.” Nagisa coos, pressing closer to his side if at all possible, and Haruka groans. “But we can talk about anything. How’s the swimming going?”

Haruka is about to reply, but then he catches sight of a familiar face and pauses. It’s not Makoto, but another alpha who’s passed by them _at least_ five times now. Haruka doesn’t normally pay attention to these things since he’s mated and practically invisible to unwanted attention, but Nagisa on the other hand…

The sheer force of Haruka’s glare alone is usually enough to ward people off, but the reassurance that he has their attention only seems to boost the man’s confidence. Haruka can practically smell it.

“You boys have been here for a long time.” The alpha says upon approach, dark hair slicked back and a grin on his face, and that’s the _worst_ come on if Haruka’s ever heard one, somehow even worse than Makoto’s early attempts, which were still adorable in their own way. And he doesn’t like the way the man phrased it. Nagisa just turned twenty-one, they’re hardly _boys._ “You waiting on someone?”

“Yes.” Haruka says stiffly, though the man’s eyes – dark and fixated – are on Nagisa.

Nagisa doesn’t normally buckle under pressure, and he’s doing just fine now, regarding the man as one would a stranger, with a perfectly detached smile. He isn’t worried, and Haruka isn’t either, but this is just an extra annoyance tacked on to the day.

The alpha takes half a step forward and starts to say something else, but Haruka beats him to the punch. “Back off.”

Nagisa squeezes his arm, and _Mr. Slick Alpha_ regards Haruka with annoyance. “The hell is your problem?”

Haruka’s frown deepens, and he’s starting to remove his hands from the pockets of his coat when he feels a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, guys.” Makoto says pleasantly, and Haruka relaxes, though he never takes his eyes from the offending man’s face. “Is there a problem here?”

Nagisa seems to be holding his breath – he’s just trying not to laugh, Haruka notes with exasperation – as Makoto and the other alpha stare at one another. This doesn’t happen often anymore, which is a pity, since things get interesting when Makoto is like this.

“No problem at all.” The man says eventually, almost haughtily. Haruka wants to punch him. “You better keep a tighter leash on your omega though.”

Haruka bristles but doesn’t do anything, because the vibe he’s getting from Makoto isn’t a good one. His expression isn’t exactly _dangerous_ when Haruka glances up at him, just a variation of the ‘I Disapprove of Your Life Choices’ look that’s more… _severe_.

And it’s more than enough, because Makoto doesn’t even have to say anything else before the other alpha is grumbling under his breath and stalking away with his metaphorical tail between his legs.

“Okay, that was kind of hot.” Nagisa says, finally letting go of Haruka’s arm, which was starting to go numb. “Jesus, Mako-chan, you even scared _me_ a little bit, and I’m the guy who tricked you into thinking I was moving to Pangaea!”

“Funny, Nagisa. Sorry I was late.” Makoto says, stooping down to kiss Haruka’s cheek and reaching into his pocket to grab his hand. Haruka intertwines their fingers, just keeps them there, warm in his pocket. “He wasn’t giving you guys any trouble, was he?”

“Nope, Haru-chan had everything under control.” Nagisa beams up at Haruka, cheeks and nose red from the cold. “Did you see any of that? He was so cool!”

“I believe it.” Makoto laughs while Haruka glances around. The park’s other patrons give them a wide berth as they pass, no one looking directly at Makoto for too long. He’s still oozing pheromones, and Haruka is… not okay. “He seemed like the kind of guy who would make you mad, Haru-chan.”

“Yeah.” Haruka says, glaring at his mate who is _definitely_ not as oblivious as he seems. “There are a lot of those.”

Nagisa glances between the two of them. “Is this a weird sex thing? Should I look away?”

Two weeks go by and Haruka doesn’t even think about the incident in the park. Nagisa goes home to Rei and things calm down a bit, until the day Haruka’s phone goes off and he unthinkingly tells Makoto to get it for him.

He’s quiet for too long and it’s nearly impossible to read his expression from where Haruka is lying in bed on his stomach. “Um.” Makoto’s green eyes flick up to meet Haruka’s. “Nagisa says he’s been ‘suitably wrecked’ and needs to compare my knot and Rei’s for his own self-satisfaction.”

Haruka blinks once, twice. He considers everything before rolling onto his back and sitting up. “Give me that.”

Makoto eyes him warily, hugging the phone close to his chest. “What are you going to do?”

“Set him straight like I should’ve done that day in the park.”

“Please, don’t, he’s probably still out of it from the heat – “

“Well, obviously! Like you’d even lose to Rei in a contest like that. If he wants someone smaller, tell him to call Rin.”

_“Haru!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking rude, Haru-chan


End file.
